


I've got my eye on you

by SlytherinRosbud



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Descendants Au, Disney, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, written premovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRosbud/pseuds/SlytherinRosbud
Summary: Harry and Gil had grown apart with time, but Harry had to admit that muscle and showmanship always had a way of making him lose focus. This is the night when Gil see's Harry watching him show off and how two friends are brought back together again in a different way.





	I've got my eye on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fic that I have written so I hope you enjoy !!! both characters are different than the actors portray them in the movie!  
> This was written before the second movie came out. Gil was written in my own way and is not like his more spacey film adaptation. I own nothing of this franchise and just wrote a story to fit a ship that I liked from the first teaser's of the movie.

Harry was watching gil from across the Fish shop. He was polishing his hook while snacking on some fried fish skin while the youngest Gaston son hoisted up a table onto his shoulders. Harry leans on his hand watching him and he sighs dreamily because Gil was one of the guys on the island that Harry would gladly sink his hook into… Well not his actual hook his metaphorical hook but in all reality Harry had a feeling that if he was to get his hands on Gil Gaston that Gil would be the one in charge of Harry not the other way around.

Gil puts the table down grinning at the applause and attention that he was getting from the girls that had gathered around him. He scanned the crowd to see who was around and that was when his eyes landed on his old friend Harry. They hadn’t really talked in awhile, for some reason Gil just stopped talking to Harry he didn’t know why. But the way harry was watching Gil made him honestly feel a little embarrassed, maybe not embarrassed but, he liked having Harry looking at him like this, so being the show men that he was he grabs two girls and hoists them onto his shoulders. He made sure that he saw harry looking as he turned full circle still holding them before setting the girls down again and he saw Harry's focus on him still so he winked at him nodding toward the door.

Harry was shocked when he saw Gil's gesture and watched as he walked toward the door to leave. He put his cash on the table to pay and grabbed his hook following after him. He looked around once outside of the shop and was confused when he didn’t see Gil. “So you make sure i see you leave but are nowhere to be seen now… Guess i was wrong. “ He sighs and starts walking for home but the next thing he knew he was being pushed into one of the many dark alleys his breath being knocked out of him before he could even grab his hook. 

Gil smirked and in a low voice his arm holding Harry’s down and the other hand by his head, “You really thought I would have brought you out here not to show?? Tisk Tisk Hook you underestimated me.”

Harry takes a deep breathe getting his breath back and he tries to get his arms free but Gil had twice the muscles of hooks. “I mean you are the type to just go poof.” he said his signature smirk on his lips. Harry stopped fighting mostly because he was focusing on how it felt, having Gil pressed against him in the alley, the cool bricks on his back the leather making it only a cool feeling. 

Gil smirked and leans in “And you are the type with their hook dangling from their hand as they stare at their friends show.” He moved his other hand to be on the other side of Harry's head keeping him trapped. His body moved closer and he spread his legs so they were on either side of Harry as well their bodies just barely not touching. 

Harry swallows and he looks from side to side to see if there was an escape because he wasn’t used to being trapped like this he normally was the one trapping someone and he could see Gil smirking at him. “Who said I was staring at you? Maybe it was that chick who you picked up??” He was sweating just a little his heart racing as he watched Gil’s face.  
Gil smirked and he didn’t speak this time, because he knew Harry was lying he knew harry well enough to see when he was lying. Gil closed the gap between their faces and he kissed Harry his larger lips easily covering the thinner ones of Harry's.

Harry felt the warmth of Gil’s breathe on his face and then the warmth of those large full lips covering his. He froze at first but then it hit him Gil Gaston was kissing him, he wasn’t kissing some big breasted bimbo he was kissing Harry hook, the muscled hook wielding pirate and he grabbed the front of Gil’s shirt pulling him fully against him as he kissed him back. 

Gil smirked against his lips kissing him harder and he lets out a groan when his body is pulled against Harry. When he felt Harry’s teeth on his bottom lip he smirked and pulled away with a smirk, “Now now Hook you should know better I am not an alley type of guy. “ however he didn’t move he stayed pressed against harry. 

Harry couldn’t help but try to follow his lips and he grabs a hold of Gil’s long golden locks pulling on them, “Then why did you stop me in the Alley??” he smirked pulling the golden locks harder. 

Gil lets out a low moan at the pull and says “Because I had to make sure I was seeing things properly. Otherwise this would have gotten very very awkward.” he smirked and he rolls his hips so they move against Harry's. 

Harry lets out a breathy moan and he says, “Well now you know my feelings, so take me some place else.” he says in his more demanding voice and he instantly regretted it when he saw the grin on Gil’s lips.

Gil grabs Harry's chin and in a low seductive like growl says “You will not tell me what I will or will not do Hook. You are the one going to listen to me.” he pushed a knee between harry's legs making him spread his legs. 

Harry swallowed and his knees bent as his legs were spread and he breathes and softly whispers, “Yes sir.”

Gil moved his knee away and presses his lips to harry's again before pulling away standing up straight again, “The better question is would you rather my brothers hear you or your father.” he had a goofy grin on his face as he said that ruffling the barely shorter mans hair. 

Harry groans with a hint of annoyance and he says, “Your brothers, because they may not know who it is you have moaning in your room for the countless nights you bring someone back.”

Gil grins and without another words leaves the alley heading for Gaston manor. 

Harry couldn’t help but follow Gil, even if this just ended up being some game to Girl, harry couldn’t take the chance to miss out on this. Honestly most of the Gaston’s were sexually active with whoever they wanted so Harry knew his chances were good for this to actually be a thing. He bit his lip as he saw the manor come into view and he grabs Gil's arm and he says “This isn’t some sick joke is it ?” 

Gil looked at Harry and he very seriously says, “I may be an asshole but I am not that asshole. “ he says looking at Harry, “but i will say this.” he ran his thumb over Harry's chin, “You are stronger than most of the ones i bring home so I may be a little “ he has to think about it and says with a smirk, “Rougher.” 

Harry eyes went wide and he just nods his mouth not even knowing how to function at hearing Gil say that. Which he saw just made Gil more excited. He follows Gil into the manor and he looked around he had honestly never been inside the Gaston home, however now was not the time to site see. Well unless that site is a naked Gil Gaston and okay harry focus on walking. He tells himself as he walks knowing if he started letting his thoughts wonder he would end up falling and making an idiot of himself. 

Gil knew Harry was following him and he opened his bedroom door “after you “ he says with a smirk and he watches harry walk and he could see the jacket move enough that it showed where the tighter jeans that he wore framed his ass. 

Harry walked into Gil’s room looking around to see what his room was like. He noticed that the room was mostly just a bed and some hunting trophies for animals they didn’t even have on the isle. He was about to pick up some paper when he felt Gil’s thick fingers pushing into his hair pulling his head back and to Harry’s surprise when his hair was pulled he let out a moan as he stumbled back toward Gil and he swallows and say. “Y yes??” 

“Don’t touch things this isn’t your room and you don’t need to know what that is.” He pushed firmly on Harry’s chest to make him sit on the bed. 

Harry made a sound as he hit the bed but he moved back on it after pulling his leather coat off dropping it on a chair. He laid back on the pillows and for some reason he hoped the way he was laying came off at least somewhat sexy. He had never been stuck in this role during a meeting like this so he was oh god he was a virgin in all of this. 

Gil moved onto the bed and he leans in kissing Harry again and he pinned his arms above his head as he straddled his hips. His fuller lips moved with Harry’s with ease as he kissed him harder than in the alley just a little while ago. 

Harry kisses him back and he doesn't even try to struggle when he feels Gil straddle him. He kisses Gil harder pulling his bottom lip between Harry's teeth showing he was more than willing for whatever Gil wanted.

Gil smirked he looks down at Harry “how long have you been wanting this?? How long have you been wanting to be under my control or, even better wanting to learn what it is like to sleep with me.”

Harry didn’t want to answer the question, he didn’t want Gil to know just how long he had been wanting him. Instead Harry arched his hips to make his grind up into Gil’s and he says “How about we talk about details letter and just enjoy this now?”

Gil smirked and he lets go of Harry's hands kissing him deeply knowing that this would be more fun if Harry could help.


End file.
